Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device having stacked modules and to a method for producing it. Each of the modules has a chip mounted on a stack intermediate plane formed by a lead frame.
In order to ensure access to the individual chips, each stack intermediate plane has a chip select circuit that can be set. With the chip select circuit, which requires a different layout for each stack intermediate plane, each individual chip of the stacked modules of the electronic device can be accessed by addressing. Such stacked devices have the disadvantage that a dedicated layout has to be configured and produced for each stack intermediate plane. As a result, not only is the risk of mixing up the stack intermediate planes during the assembly or stacking of the modules to form an electronic device correspondingly increased, but the considerable complexity for different constructions of the different lead structures on the stack intermediate planes also requires an increased expenditure during the production of an electronic device having stacked modules.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an electronic device having stacked modules and a method for producing it that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, in which the complexity of the configuration of the stack intermediate planes is considerably reduced and the addressing of the individual modules can be ensured in a simple manner.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an electronic device. The electronic device contains stacked modules having stack intermediate planes and chips mounted on the stack intermediate planes. The stack intermediate planes of the stacked modules each have an identical layout. Contact areas are disposed on the chips. Chip select circuits are also disposed on the chips and are able to be set irreversibly through the contact areas. The chip select circuits enable an irreversible assignment of the contact areas to the stack intermediate planes.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by an electronic device having stacked modules. Each of the modules has the chip mounted on the stack intermediate plane, and the stack intermediate planes of a stack have an identical layout. The chip select circuits which can be set irreversibly via contact areas are disposed on the chips, which chip select circuits enable an irreversible assignment of the contact areas to the stack intermediate planes.
This solution has the advantage that the chip select circuit can be minimized and takes up a significantly smaller space requirement than the chip select circuit that is disposed on a stack intermediate plane.
A further advantage is the identical embodiment of all the stack intermediate planes, which is beneficial for mass production, on the one hand, and reduces the costs for the stack intermediate planes, on the other hand.
In one embodiment, the chip select circuitxe2x80x94disposed on the chipxe2x80x94of the present invention has a number of interrupter circuits. The number of interrupter circuits corresponds at least to the number of stack intermediate planes. This has the advantage that the chip addressing can already be performed irreversibly at the chip level by tripping the interrupter circuits, with the result that different addressing circuits on the stack intermediate planes can be obviated. Furthermore, the chip select circuit on the chip has the advantage that the addressing does not have to be performed from the outset, rather the chip addressing or the chip selection can be performed at a suitable point in the production method for the electronic device. In this case, the suitable point depends on the interrupter circuit technology and the most cost-effective point in time for irreversible addressing or irreversible assignment of the contact areas to the stack intermediate planes of the stacked modules of an electronic device.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each interrupter circuit is provided with an input line, which is connected to an input contact area, and with an output line, which is connected to an output contact area. Each of the interrupter circuits can be tripped individually via the input contact line or the output contact line, with the result that only one interrupter circuitxe2x80x94determining the stack intermediate planexe2x80x94on an addressed chip in the chip select circuit is not tripped.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the interrupter circuits have a common output contact area and separate input contact areas. Such a configuration and interconnection of the interrupter circuits reduces the area outlay for the chip select circuit on the chip and simultaneously ensures that each individual interrupter circuit can be driven.
A further embodiment of the invention provides for the input contact areas of the interrupter circuits to be connected via bonded wires to input pads on the stack intermediate planes. This embodiment has the advantage that the tripping of the interrupter circuits does not have to be tripped directly on the chip via the input contact areas, rather, for this purpose, it is possible to use input pads on the identical stack intermediate planes, to which access is facilitated by virtue of the larger input pads relative to the input contact areas.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the input contact areas on the stack intermediate planes are connected to input contact pins which connect the stacked modules. The input contact pins are consequently provided on the stacked modules after the modules have been stacked one above the other, and thus reduce the multiplicity of contact areas and contact pads to a minimum number of input contact pins via which a defined access to the individual modules in the stack then becomes possible. Consequently, the input contact pins are also at the same time the addressing contacts via which access becomes possible to the different stack intermediate planes and chips of the stacked modules from an external circuit for example on a printed circuit board or a flexible lead bus.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the common output contact area of the chip select circuit is in each case connected via a bonded wire to a common output pad on the stack intermediate plane. Since, in this embodiment of the invention, all the interrupter circuits of a chip have only one output contact area, it is therefore necessary also to provide only one output pad on each stack intermediate plane. The outlay for the stack intermediate planes is reduced from individually adapted different addressing circuits on each a stack intermediate plane to now uniform input pads and a common output pad on each stack intermediate plane.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the input pads of the stack intermediate planes are led via through contacts to input contact pins on the base area of the electronic device with the stacked modules. This embodiment has the advantage that the entire base area of the electronic device can be provided with contact pins, thereby enabling a high number of addressing pins and also other signal and power connection pins for an electronic device having the stacked modules.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the input pads of the stack intermediate planes are disposed in the edge region of each stack intermediate plane and are connected via input contact pins on the side areas of the electronic device. For this purpose, the edge region of a lead frame on which the stack intermediate plane is situated is metallized at the locations that are intended to be connected to the input contact pins.
A method for producing an electronic device having stacked modules with irreversible definition and assignment of input contact pins as address contacts has the following method steps. A chip select circuit having a number of interrupter circuits is disposed on the chip. The chip select circuit has separate input contact areas and a common output contact area. The chip is applied on a lead frame having a stack intermediate plane, which has a number of separate input pads and a common output pad. The input contact areas are connected to the input pads and the output contact areas are connected to the common output pad. An interrupter voltage is applied between the common output contact area over all the interrupter circuits of the chip on a stack intermediate plane and successively all the input contact areas of the interrupter circuits of the stack intermediate plane of the chip with the exception of the input contact area which is characteristic of the stack intermediate plane and is intended to serve for addressing. A number of modules containing chips and stack intermediate planes are stacked on each other. Input contact pins are provided for the connection of the input pads of the stacked modules.
This method has the advantage that the electronic device having the stacked modules can be produced in a simple and economical manner, and the multiplicity of interrupter circuits and the multiplicity of different lines can be concentrated on just a few input contact pins via which the individual chips in the different stack intermediate planes can be addressed. Furthermore, the method has the advantage that the assignment of the chips to the individual stack the interrupter circuits.
In a further example of implementation of the production method, it is provided that, instead of the interrupter circuits, interrupter elements are disposed on the chips, which can be interrupted by laser vaporization or other vaporization beam technology. Such a method variation for producing an electronic device having stacked modules with irreversible definition and assignment of input contact pins as address contacts has the following method steps. A chip select circuit having a number of interrupter elements is disposed on each chip. The chip select circuit has separate input contact areas and a common output contact area. A separation of the interrupter elements, preferably by use of laser vaporization, insofar as they do not serve for addressing of the chip is performed. The chip is disposed on a lead frame having a stack intermediate plane with a number of separate input pads and a common output pad. The input contact areas are connected to the input pads and the output contact areas are connected to the output pad. A number of the modules containing chips and lead frames with stack intermediate planes are stacked one above the other. Input contact pins are provided for the connection of the input pads of the stacked modules.
The method has the advantage that the separation of the interrupter elements in the production method can already be performed on the undivided wafer, or can be performed after the separation on the individual chips, without the chips already being applied on lead frames. In principle, however, the separation, preferably by laser technology, can also be carried out at a later time in the production method, but not when the modules have already been stacked on top of one another, since access to the interrupter elements by a vaporization beam is no longer practicable in that case.
In a further example of implementation of the method, the connection of the input contact areas to the input pads and of the output contact areas to the output pad of the stacked modules is carried out by a bonding method. The bonding method has the advantage that even modules which have a plurality of chips on a stack intermediate plane can be accommodated on a lead frame. Furthermore, the bonding method has the advantage that it is also possible to connect hybrid circuits on a stack intermediate plane.
In a preferred example of implementation of the method, the input contact pins are disposed on the side edges of the stacked modules. Disposing the contact pins on the side edges of the electronic device has the advantage over bushing technology of higher economical efficiency, but also the disadvantage that the number of contact pins that can be accommodated is limited.
In a further example of implementation of the method, all the stack intermediate planes are now fabricated with an identical layout. The identical layout has only the input pads and the common output pad for access to the stack intermediate planes and has no individual addressing circuits or chip select circuits.
In a further example of implementation of the method, the irreversible assignment is carried out directly on a semiconductor wafer by interrupting a predetermined number of the interrupter circuits or of the interrupter elements after integrated circuits have been completed on the semiconductor wafer, but prior to the separation of the semiconductor wafer into individual semiconductor chips. This method has an economical advantage in particular when the chip select circuit is provided with interrupter elements that can be severed by subsequent vaporization, with the result that the chip select circuits can be set irreversibly by laser scanning or electron scanning.
A further example of the implementation of the method according to the invention provides for the irreversible assignment to be effected after application of the chip on a lead frame strip for semiconductor chips, by applying an interrupter voltage to a predetermined number of interrupter circuits or vaporizing a predetermined number of interrupter elements. The irreversible assignment as long as the chips are still fixed on a lead frame strip has the advantage that, directly after the bonding of the semiconductor chips and their contact areas with the contact pads of the lead frame strip, the assignment can be effected without a relatively high outlay by applying interrupter voltages, or by employing the laser beam technique to severe correspondingly prepared interrupter elements from the chips. For this purpose, the lead frame strip is produced by patterning a metal strip with flat conductor patterns.
As an alternative, the lead frame strip can be produced from a metal-coated sheet strip by patterning the metal layer of the sheet strip to form conductor tracks. In this production procedure, the irreversible assignment is effected after the carrying out of the connection preferably after bonding between the contact areasxe2x80x94disposed one after the other on the lead frame stripxe2x80x94on the chips and the pads on the lead frame strip and prior to stacking of the components to form an electronic device. For the stacking of the devices, the lead frame strip is separated into individual lead frames with chip and, in accordance with the assignment performed, the separated lead frames are stacked on top of one another in order of the assignment of the stack intermediate frames.
Address and data lines are short-circuited in particular when stacking TSOP modules, BGA packages or at the chip level. A chip of the stacking configuration is in each case activated via a chip select circuit or a chip select. The chip select is therefore wired separately toward the outside for each chip. Therefore, different layouts are also necessary in the different stacking planes in order in each case to connect the chip select. The present invention now enables a uniform layout of the stack intermediate planes or lead frames. Consequently, the definition of the chip select at the chip level reduces layout costs since a uniform layout for all the stack intermediate planes becomes possible, all the stack intermediate planes are short-circuited in a simple manner, and the output connection or PAD connection for the chip select can take place at the chip level since the definition for the chip select is provided at the chip level. The interrupter circuits may be simple line-based fuses that melt through the application of a correspondingly high interrupter voltage and thus the formation of a high current density.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an electronic device having stacked modules and a method for producing it, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.